powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ranger Catastrophe
'''A Ranger Catastrophe '''is a two-part episode during season 3 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. It is the beginning of the nine-episode story arc surrounding the departure of Kimberly Ann Hart from the team as well as the introduction of Katherine Hillard. The 6th and 7th Zeo Serial Shorts aired before a later airing of both parts of the episode. Summary Rita corrupts and brainwashes a girl named Kat, whose family has just moved to Angel Grove, to serve her. She steals Kimberly's Power Coin, causing the Pink Ranger to be drained of her energy. Plot Part 1 Aisha is volunteering at the local animal shelter, and as she walks home with Kimberly, she talks about how great it is volunteering and taking care of the animals. Then, the two notice a white stray cat, but unknown to the two, Rita is glad they have taken notice as the cat is part of her newest plan to defeat the Rangers. Lord Zedd demands to know what it is, but Rita refuses to let him on it, only telling him a that the plan has begun the moment Kimberly and Aisha took notice of the cat. At the Juice Bar, Aisha reveals that the white cat would be hers if nobody claims it at the shelter today, even though Bulk and Skull try to fine her for bringing it to the juice bar, which would break multiple health regulations. However, when Aisha reveals that she was still looking for the owner, Bulk decides that this is the perfect chance for him and Skull to get in good grace with Lieutenant Stone by finding the owner. At the shelter, nobody has yet claimed the cat, but Lord Zedd refuses to let the plan to fail and sends Rito out to stop people from claiming the cat. Unknown to Rito, Bulk and Skull find him and decide to try and take him out, but it proves to be unaffected and they scream for back up. Aisha takes notice, and goes into her Ninja Ranger mode to attack Rito. While Aisha handles herself well, Zordon contacts the other Rangers and tells them to teleport to Aisha’s location. Going into Ninja Ranger mode, they join Aisha, while Lord Zedd hopes that Rita’s plan works as his patience is running thin. Per Goldar’s request, Lord Zedd sends out the Tenga Warriors to assist Rito and both sides begin to fight. During the fight, Adam showcases the ability to fire beams by himself, while Rocky hides himself in a tree to trick the Tenga’s. Unknown to everybody, the white cat watches, morphing into a young woman who grins at the sight. Aisha continues to get the upper hand against Rito, and when the Tenga’s retreat, he runs off as he cannot fight all six rangers. The young woman is approached by the veterinarian, revealing that she came from Australia and wants to adopt a dog, while the six demorph and head off in their own directions as Rocky, Adam, and Billy head back for their lunches, while the others head back to the shelter. While Aisha and Kimberly expect the cat to be there for adoption, the young woman turns back into the cat without them noticing, and growls at Kimberly. Since nobody claimed the cat, Aisha can adopt it and decides to name it P.C., short for Park Cat. At Aisha’s house, Kimberly reveals she’s going out with Tommy as she feels guilty being busy with her gymnastics, but Aisha notices that P.C. is missing, making her worry about her running away. P.C. morphs back into the young woman, with a red gleam in her eye as Aisha and Kimberly try to find the cat. It’s soon revealed that the young woman is in association with Rita, and tells her empress of what she has learned. Rita gives the young woman a car she created from a dumpster, and she heads off to the Juice Bar where Tommy is waiting for Kimberly. The young woman introduces herself as Kat to Tommy, and asks him for help with her broken car outside. Tommy agrees to go and look at it, and after fixing it, Kat offers him a chance to test drive it around the block. Tommy’s convinced and drives with her, while Bulk and Skull show Lieutenant Stone where they saw Rito, but he doesn’t believe them and reassigns them to car wash duty. Seeing that her plan is working out, Rita has Lord Zedd teleport the car into a wormhole where they’re out of control. After, Rito is sent out to attack Angel Grove, and is grown giant sized. Meanwhile, Aisha and Kimberly arrive to the Juice Bar with no luck finding P.C., and Ernie tells them where Tommy’s at. Suddenly, their communicators go off as Zordon tells them to teleport to the Command Center. There, Alpha 5 informs them about Tommy and Kat’s predicament, and to make matters worse, Rito is attacking Angel Grove, making the Rangers conflicted over what to do. Part 2 As Rito advances to downtown Angel Grove, Alpha 5 struggles to pinpoint Tommy and Kat’s location as he gets knocked out. As they lose sight in the viewing globe, Kat disappears from the car back to the Moon Palace in her P.C. form, much to Lord Zedd’s disgust. With Tommy captured, Goldar offers to take care of the former, which Lord Zedd allows. As Billy struggles to find Tommy, Zordon says they’re too late as Rito has already reached the outskirts of the city, forcing the Rangers to hold off on saving Tommy. They morph and summon their Ninja Zords to combat against Rito, but while they have the upper hand, Rito manages to force back the Ape Ninja Zord. The Rangers form the Ninja Megazord, and after landing their Power Punch, they force Rito into retreat again. Seeing this, Rita decides to go to Plan B. Meanwhile, Alpha 5 continues to find Tommy as Rita and Lord Zedd have created an energy signal to block any attempts at finding his exact location, leaving them dismayed. Tommy wakes up to see Goldar taunting him, but when he demands to know where Kat is, Rita taunts him abut worrying about her instead of Kimberly. However, Tommy morphs as Goldar continues his taunts, and the Rangers find him on the viewing globe, realizing that Rita and Lord Zedd have captured him so they would not be at full strength. Unfortunately, they don’t have the power in the Command Center to get through the forcefield, but Billy takes Adam back to his lab for something that might help. Tommy fights against Goldar and the two seem evenly matched, while Squatt tells Rita about where Billy and Adam are heading. Rita deems this the perfect chance to initiate Plan B and turns P.C. into Katastrophe, who attacks Billy and Adam. The two Rangers morph, but find themselves unable to take down Katastrophe by themselves and they call for back up. The others morph and join the two, and with five Rangers, they manage to force Katastrophe into retreat and they all go off to their original plan. As Lord Zedd complains that nothing has been accomplished, Rito goes off to help Goldar destroy Tommy. While Rito and Goldar double team against Tommy, the White Ranger refuses to give up, only to lose Saba and gets restrained by Rito. As Billy and Adam tune up the machine, Tommy gets Saba back and breaks free, while Billy completes the device and adds it to the Command Center’s terminal. With the coordinates now in place, they break through the forcefield, but Billy notices that Kat isn’t with Tommy. Regardless, they proceed with the teleportation and bring Tommy back just before Goldar could finish him. However, Tommy realizes that Kat is still in Rita and Lord Zedd’s clutches, and Billy is unable to locate her position. As Rita blames Lord Zedd for wrecking her plan, the latter calls for Kat as she turns back into Katastrophe, and sends her back to Angel Grove. The six Rangers morph and attack Katastrophe, but an inpatient Lord Zedd and Rita decide to grow her instead. The Rangers summon the Ninja Zords and form the Ninja Megafalconzord as Ninjor joins them in the fight. With Ninjor’s help by entering in his Super Mode, they defeat Katastrophe once and for all, turning her back into Kat. The Rangers demorph and comfort Kat, but Lord Zedd still has plans for her as she might be still of use. As the rest of the Rangers get acquainted with Kat, the latter leaves to get the rest of her stuff unpacked, and just then, P.C. appears to Aisha and Kimberly. However, unknown to the Rangers, P.C. eyes glow green. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard and Katastrophe (voice) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Kim Strauss as Ninjor (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Notes *First appearance of Catherine Sutherland as Kat. *This episode marks the beginning of Kimberly's story arc that would culminate in her departure from the show. *Part II features Saba's final speaking appearance in the show. *Part II marks the final use of Kimberly's morphing sequence. *Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jason Narvy (Skull) only appear in Part II during the end credits (which shows a deleted scene from the episode where Bulk and Skull encounter Katastrophe). Errors *The Zord fight against Rito is blatantly recycled from "Ninja Quest-part IV." *The "Today on Power Rangers" segment says that the Rangers would begin to understand that P.C. was no ordinary cat. However, the Rangers had no idea there was anything unusual about P.C. until Kat told them the truth in "A Different Shade of Pink, Part 2". *Rito was again shown to be the same size as the Red Ape Ninjazord and Ninja Megazord. *In Part II Billy and Adam walk to the former's lab instead of teleporting straight there from the Command Center. *In Part II the Ninja MegaFalconzord is incorrectly called the 'Falcon Megazord'. *Tommy refers to P.C. as "he". *In Part I, when the Rangers "demorph" from their ninja form, Tommy steps back and onto Adam's foot. Song *Tenga Bye Bye (Part 1) See Also (Zord battle against Rito Revolto) (Zord battle against Rito Revolto) (Zord battle against Katastrophe) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode